Twins
by DarknessFirst
Summary: Raven's sister Sparrow has come to visit the Teen Titans. But instead she brings misery and jealousy to Raven. RR. Pairings: SparrowRobin and then RavenRobin
1. Default Chapter

Twins

This is similar to "Sisters" but it's somehow different.

Enjoy!

* * *

Raven watched the carnival lights blink. She saw how the rest of the Titans were having fun. She picked at the cotton candy that Robin gave her.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Robin asked. Raven nearly dropped her cotton candy in surprise. She didn't know what to say!

"Yeah," Raven replied monotonly.

"Just like you." Robin added softly. Raven tried to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck.

"No, you're lying." She said, forgetting the monotone voice.

"No, I'm serious. You should let down your hood a little bit more." Robin smiled. Raven's cheeks redden at the comment. She stared at her cotton candy, lost in words. She then saw a flash of red streaking up at the sky. She looked up. "What's that?" Robin squinted at the sky. The red streak came closer and closer, until it bumped into Raven.

"RAVEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" The red streak cried happily. Robin found out that the red streak seemed to look like Raven, except she had dark red hair, a red cloak. Instead of a leotard she had a leaotard with a skirt on that was hot pink.

"Sparrow? Is that really you?" Raven got up from her position.

"YES! OH, I missed you so!" Sparrow gave Raven a bone breaking hug. Raven quickly wrestled out of Sparrow's grip. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy quickly went to where the commotion was.

"Ummm, Raven...who is this?" Cyborg asked.

"This is Sparrow, my twin sister." Raven introduced her.

"Twin sister of Raven, where are you from? How did you get here? What is your favorite choice of color? And would you like to be my friend?" Starfire cried happily, eagar for answers.

"I'm from Azarath, I flew here, my favorite color is red and I certainly would like to be your friend!" Sparrow and Starfire both squealed happily.

"Wow, she's much nicer then you Raven." Beast Boy said. Sparrow stopped squealing with Starfire. Raven growled angrily.

"Raven, you should introduce me to your other friends." Sparrow said. "I hardly know who these people are." She lied.

"Okay, Cyborg, he's half robot and half human." Raven pointed out. She pointed to Beast Boy. "He can change to any animal. Literally." He changed into a cute kitty cat. Sparrow picked him up. "Starfire, she's from the planet Tameran. And this is Robin." Sparrow dropped Beast Boy to go over to Boy Wonder.

"I've heard of you." Sparrow said sweetly. "You're leader of Titans West?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're sister Raven's a pretty good fighter." Robin said.

"A fighter? I never knew Raven's powers have gotten better. She always had trouble with them, emotions." Sparrow teased. "I was always the better fighter. For instance." Sparrow jumped into the air, and used her telekinetic powers to pick up a few boulders near the shore. She flicked them in the air and they crashed and turned into fireworks. She quickly did a neat landing. Raven burned green with envy.

"Sparrow? You don't have to say any of this Azarath Metrion Zinthos?" Starfire asked.

"Well, sorta. I just say it in my head and BAM! I get to do it." Sparrow bragged. "Enough of power talk, let's go to the nearest pizza place and have some pizza!" She said. The team nodded and headed off with her. Only Raven was left behind. She watched the waves lap the coast. She wanted to imitate what Sparrow just done. She jumped in the air, saying Azarath Metrion Zinthos in her head. She picked up a few boulders, however she dropped onto her butt.

"Why does SHE have to come!" Raven said angrily. She kicked the boulder hard, only to recieve a hurtful foot. She flew up and went to the pizza place.

"One time, when Raven needed to go to the bathroom, she didn't know where the bathroom was, so she took off all her clothes and went to the bathroom on them." Sparrow told the Titans.

"No way!" Beast Boy said in awe. "Raven actually did THAT?" He asked.

"Yup! When she was six." Sparrow said. "Of course I was potty trained before her." She bragged once more. Raven soon came to view.

"SPARROW! Don't tell them!" Raven cried. Raven could have burned from embarassment.

"Now now sister, everybody does that." Sparrow said, her eyes glinted in a evil way. "Everybody that's like you." Suddenly they heard a soft wailing sound.

"Trouble!" Starfire cried.

"Titan's GO!" Robin called. The Teen Titans sprang into action. The troublemakers were Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Great," Cyborg said. He blasted some sonic from his cannon while Starfire threw some starbolts.

"Are they defeated?" She asked. Mammoth grinned and quickly hit the ground, it caused shock waves that made Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy fly off their feet.

"Nobody hurts my firends." Raven quickly jumped up. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven unleashed some pipes from the ground that tied Mammoth together. But Mammoth quickly broke out of it. Raven widen her eyes in surprise. Jinx took her chance and fired some pink energy that quickly knocked Raven. Robin quickly caught her. "Thanks," she muttered. Robin smiled.

"Raven, let me show you how the real pros do it." Sparrow quickly flew up, used her powers to lift a building up and smashed it on the Hive students. She lifted the building up, and a pink hand came and threw the students as far as away as possible.

"Whoa." Cyborg watched in awe.

"Pretty neat huh?" Sparrow bragged. Raven glared at her.

"I'm going to wash up." Raven said, trying to hide her tears on what little effect of hurt she did on the students. She disappeared.

* * *

r/r that's the rule! 


	2. I go away

"Why did she have to come?" Raven slammed her hand on the table. "All she does is embarrass me in front of Robin. And all the other team members!" She kicked her bookshelf. The books came tumbling toward her. But then they glowed pink. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Why did I have to come?" Sparrow put the books down gently. "Why? Because I missed you little sister!"

"I'm not LITTLE." Raven shouted. "We're just 13 minutes apart." She muttered.

"13 minutes is like 13 years or 13 days." Sparrow answered. "Besides, you'll always be my little sister." Sparrow smiled. "Ta-ta!" She waved and disappeared. Raven looked at her angrily.

"I'm not little. And I'll never be." Raven kicked her bed. She laid on the floor listening to the conversations downstairs.

"Dude! You so kicked butt!" Beast Boy complimented.

"It was nothing." Sparrow bragged.

"You'd be a nice addition to the team." Robin said. Raven's fist went up and pounded the floor.

"HER! A teen TITAN!" Raven whispered through clenched teeth.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" Sparrow asked.

"Yes." Starfire said.

"Yeah, you totally kicked butt!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I don't know what to say." Sparrow lied. "I'd love to be on your team." She said happily. "But I'm sure Raven's already a nice addition to your team."

"To tell you the truth, she's not normal." Raven felt her heart break. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Come on B, she's just different." Raven flew to her window. She never felt this sad in her life. The glass shattered.

"What the hell?" Robin said after the sound.

"What had happened?" Starfire asked. "I think it came from Raven's sleeping quarters." Robin quickly ran to her room and started turning the door knob.

"It's locked." Raven heard what Robin said.

"Raven's just having some emotion problem. No biggie." Sparrow said.

"You sure?" Robin asked.

"Sure I'm sure." Sparrow reassured the team. Raven wiped her tears away. They obviously don't care about me, Raven thought. She flew out into the city. They don't need me anymore.

* * *

Rating may go up to PG-13. 


	3. We got to find her!

Raven flew outward. The cool breeze hit her, but it felt like sharp knives, piercing her body. She landed on the dock where Sparrow had come. She sat down. "No one needs me. No one cares."

"But I care." A voice startled Raven. An old man came to view in the fog.

"Who are you?" Raven asked. Her hands got out and glowed black.

"A friend." The old man said. His voice sounded familiar. But Raven couldn't decipher it. "I'm here to help you Raven. You're alone. Nobody wants you anymore. But I do. Your sister Sparrow trained from me. But I will train you, to become better and stronger then your sister." Raven turned her head. Fresh tears washed her face. "You will truly become better."

"But my sister always said I was creepy." Raven said. "I can't learn from you."

"Sure you are different. But are you willingly to take the chance. To beat your sister."

"I'll do it." Raven finally answered. The man nodded, then grabbed her.

"Friend Sparrow, might you go out and enjoy the wonders of shopping." Starfire asked one day.

"Sure!" Sparrow jumped off the couch. "Bye Robin, see you later." She waved and left with Starfire.

"Has anyone seen Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"She's probably in her room." Beast Boy said, not taking his eyes off the tv screen.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Robin paused the game and walked to Raven's room. He knocked the door.

No answer.

"Raven? I know you're in there!" Robin shouted.

No answer.

Robin kicked down the door in frustration. He looked around the dark room.

She was gone.

"Raven." Robin whispered. He looked at the note. "She couldn't have left." Robin walked out of her room.

"What's the deal?" Cyborg asked.

"She's gone." Robin said quietly. "We have to go find her. She could be anywhere."

"I'm sure she's okay." Beast Boy said. But he looked worried.

"We got to find her." Robin said. "So let's go."


	4. Different

"You're here to learn." The old man said. Raven looked at him. He took off his hood. Raven gasped.

"Slade." Raven said. "I can't learn from you." Raven got up from her sitting position and started running. But Slade was already a step a head of her. He got out a small gun and shot it at Raven. She turned. "What did you do!" She screamed.

"Oh something." Slade muttered. "It should trigger right about….now." Raven felt immense pain. She fell to the floor screaming. "This device makes me able to control everything. Your every move. Now, you're going to be my apprentice."

"Yes." Raven said.

"Yes what?" Slade waited patiently.

"You evil--" Raven screamed in the pain.

"One wrong move. One wrong word. You will receive pain. Any talking to your friends, you will receive pain. I monitor your every move. There is no escaping." Slade smiled at his creation. "Of course you get a new costume, I'll be able to do every move you do."

"No." Raven clutched her head. "I won't do it."

"What did you say?" Slade questioned her.

"Nothing, please proceed." Slade waited patiently for the next word. "Master."

"Where can she be?" Robin said.

"My sister's always in trouble." Sparrow said. "I'm sure she's okay."

"What if she's not! What if she's hurt? What if Slade finds her?" Robin exploded.

"Dude, I'm sure she's okay. Raven can take care of herself." Cyborg put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I'm sure she's not. She could be hurt!" Robin exploded once more. "It's all my fault."

"Robin, it is not merely your fault." Starfire tried to comfort him.

"Just leave me alone." Robin walked on. Then the communicator beeped.

"Robbery in the bank." Cyborg said. "You coming or what?" Robin nodded.

"Okay, you're going to get busted by the--" Cyborg yelled. The figure looked at him

"No, it can't be." Beast Boy said in a whisper.

"My sister." Sparrow said.

"Raven." Robin muttered. "What are you doing?" Raven was wearing an outfit similar to Terra's except it was dark purple. She clenched her fist.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Her voice was haunting and it seemed to have two voices. Cyborg pulled out his sonic canon. Robin grabbed some of his explosive disks. He prepared to throw them.

"NO!" Starfire screamed. The whole team looked up and Raven looked up. "We must not fight her."

"But Star." Beast Boy said, appalled. "She's working for Slade."

"Even so, she is our friend. She means no---" Raven gave Starfire a heavy punch.

"I'm nobody's friend." Raven shouted. The haunting voices echoed in their mind. "I work for Slade."

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way. Teen titans GO!" Raven smirked and jumped up. She punched Cyborg, who bumped into Robin, who bumped into Star who bumped into Beast Boy.

"Sister, I'm afraid to harm you, but I will!" Sparrow picked up a truck and hurled it towards Raven.

"AZARATH MERTION ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled and stopped the truck from coming towards her. She saw Robin and the others getting up. She grinned and hurled the truck towards them.

"Watch out!" Cyborg grabbed one end of the truck and threw it out of the way. Raven smirked again and flew up.

"Okay, here's the plan." Robin's eyes got wide when Slade's hench people came. "Ok, change of plans. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Sparrow, you take those people. Star and I will tackle Raven." Starfire lifted up Robin and flew out the window to find Raven flying. "NOW!" Starfire threw Robin towards Raven. He pushed Raven down onto the streets.

"Boy Blunder, how nice of you to join us." Raven said in her mysterious voice. She kicked Robin in the jaw. "But I really should be going." She flew up, but got hit by a starbolt.

"No you won't!" Starfire shouted. She threw some more starbolts, Raven quickly made a bubble around her.

"Silly Girl, you can't possibly defeat me." Raven found herself saying. "I trained from the best." She screamed. She grabbed Starfire's legs and threw her far away.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled. "Raven, this is the last straw." He looked at her, Raven held her hand up. Her eyes glowing red. Robin got out his bo staff. "We'll fight." Raven jumped out and did a flying kick, quickly he blocked it.

"After all, you are going to loose. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." A large claw grabbed Robin and threw him away.


	5. My powers

Wow, haven't update in a long time. I promise this will be a bit longer.

­­­­

Raven smirked and flew up. She didn't notice a person sneak up behind her. Starfire's eyes glowed green. "TAKE THIS!" She cried. Raven was knocked from the air to the ground. She lay there, unconscious. Starfire's eyes brimmed with tears. She slowly made her way to the crippled body. "Raven? Raven? Please respond!" Starfire shook Raven's body. Her eyes opened and glowed black.

"You know Star, Terra was right. You are gullible." Raven's eyes glowed black and shot an energy that knocked Starfire off her feet and into a nearby building. Raven looked at her hands with amazement. How did I do that? She wondered in her head.

"You did. I've trained you to become the best." Slade said in his menacing voice. "Don't you see the wonders in working with me? You are stronger then your sister. Much stronger." Raven looked at Starfire's crippled body.

"You're right, this makes me stronger." Raven said. Robin started running towards her, but to much surprise, Sparrow was flying, her eyes glowing pink. Raven screamed and threw a truck towards Sparrow. Sparrow cart wheeled in the air, but managed not to fall. Sparrow's eyes glowed black and rocks began to pelt Raven. Raven flew up, while dodging the small pellets. She summoned a big boulder and hurled it towards Sparrow. Sparrow crossed her arms like an X but fell.

"Sparrow!" Robin yelled and ran forward to catch her. Sparrow held her hand on her head.

"You okay?" Robin said quietly.

"Never better," She said sweetly. And they leaned forward. Raven couldn't bear it. Tears a washed her and she flew back to Slade's hideout. She felt her heart coming out. She couldn't bear it.

"Dear, what is it?" Slade asked. His voice was trying to be kind, but it wasn't working. Raven wiped her tears away.

"Nothing is wrong, master." She grimaced. Slade smirked.

"Well, the GET BACK THERE!" He yelled at her. Raven crouched back. Tears a washed her. Her whole body was all choked up.

"I-I-I-I can't, Slade. They're too fierce." She whimpered. "Slade, it's too hard. You have to help me."

"STUPID CHILD!" Slade yelled and grabbed her by the shirt. "I am helping you with your every move and you say it's too hard. I'm giving you everything you want. New powers, a better home to live and a person who cares. You should be grateful about my attitude. Your friends aren't at least dying at your sake." He pushed her against the wall. Raven whimpered as the sharp rocks went into her skin.

"You're not helping!" Raven screamed with all the power she can muster.

"WHAT?" Slade yelled and slammed her down on the ground. Raven screamed in the pain.

"FINE! I'll fight, just stop. Please stop." Raven pleaded.

"That's a good girl." Slade cupped her chin, but Raven turned her head away and flew out to Titans Tower.

BANG BANG BANG! The tower shaked with each BANG. Robin woke up. "Who's at the door?" He muttered to himself. He walked to the door, feeling sleepily. He opened the door…

"Raven?" Robin said in surprise. His eyes averted and he threw a couple of punches. Raven blocked each punch. "You got to get control yourself. What you're doing is bad." He said, throwing some kicks.

"You don't understand Boy Blunder. I work with Slade, what I'm doing is good." Her mysterious voice came up again. Again, she blocked them with perfect accuracy. Robin's eyes narrowed. The noise woke the rest of the Titans up.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried. Starfire gasped. She threw some starbolts at Raven. Raven saw what Star was doing and performed a neat backflip and kicked her in the gut. Starfire fell on the couch. Cyborg ran up to her.

"Man, I don't want to do this." Cyborg held up his sonic canon. Raven smirked, her eyes glowed black.

"Oh really." She said, she ran up to him and punched him, several times.

"RAVEN! STOP!" Robin yelled. Raven didn't pay any attention. She turned her body to face him. She smirked again and jumped and flew up and disappeared through the ceiling. Robin gritted his teeth and kicked open an opening and followed her. Raven flew and jumped building to building. Robin followed the suit. Raven kept doing this until Robin came up with his birdarang sword.

"Don't move a muscle Raven." Robin shouted. Raven stopped in surprise. "I know you're in there, but we've given you chances. This is the last straw." He held up the sword near Raven's heart. Raven's breath quickened. Her eyes looked at Robin to the sword and to his shoes. The sword poked her heart, she gasped.

"Robin I--" Raven stopped. Tears were coming out of her eyes. Slade growled in frustration.

"RAVEN! ATTACK!" Slade yelled. Raven gulped and put her hand forward over the sword. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Her fist glowed a dangerous black. Robin wanted to run away. He couldn't do this.

"Raven, don't do this." A new voice came out. It was Sparrow. Her eyes were glowing pink. She held her hand up. "It'll be the last thing you will do." She said, in a dangerous tone of voice.

"SHUT UP!" Raven broke down. "Stop telling me what to do!" Her hand formed into a fist and with a force of energy it pushed Sparrow out of the day.

"Raven, if you don't attack. Something else will attack." Slade said calmly. And with a push of a button, it did attack.


	6. No

"AHH! Make it stop." Raven looked around. Robin was clutching his stomach moaning loudly. The only thing she didn't know was that he was glowing orange. "Raven." He moaned. He dropped his sword and kneeled on the edge. Raven flew next to him. "Raven." He said again, only it was much weaker. She picked him up. She didn't know what was happening.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled. She turned and could see a crumpled group of the rest of the team. They too were moaning and groaning and orange. She could see Sparrow fly towards her, her eyes flashing pink.

"What you are doing is wrong!" She cried. Raven felt tears run down her face, her hands glowing blue ran to heal Robin. "Aren't you even listening to me?" Raven merely went to stop the orange glowiness. Raven turned to face her.

"It's all your fault!" Raven screamed. "You're just trying to make me miserable!" Sparrow smirked. "You!" Raven ripped off the 'S' on her costume. Robin groaned and saw the two sisters facing each other. Raven's hands glowed black, and so did her eyes.

"Oh, you're not going to have a temper tantrum are you?" Sparrow asked hauntingly. "You never do well when you are in that state." Sparrow did a neat backflip and flew in the air. "Catch me, if you can." Sparrow flew at a terrifying speed. Raven gritted her teeth and started to follow her trail, levitating rocks and other stuff and hurdling it at Sparrow. Sparrow either destroyed the object or dodged the object. But Raven hadn't given up.

"Slow down!" Raven cried. Sparrow smirked.

"Keep complaining and I will go faster!" She shrieked with delight. She used her powers to summon a wave. "Betcha can't do that!" Raven's eyes grew wide and made a bubble just in time to keep herself dry. Sparrow's eyes narrowed, and she summoned more waves, making each more powerful then the last.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried and out came ropes out of no where that started tying around Sparrow. She smirked and broke free of the ropes with no problem. Raven gasped.

"Ha, you can't beat me. No one can." Sparrow yelled in triumphant. Raven brushed the tears away from her eyes. Sparrow laughed and blasted her with a powerful energy. Raven crashed into the waves. Sparrow came, grinning to herself. "What's the matter? Can't take the pressure dear?" Raven forgot about fighting. She turned around and out came a powerful energy that pushed Sparrow over the rocks. Raven's eyes widened.

"Sparrow!" Raven called out. "Sparrow!" She cried. Raven went towards the jagged rocks, and instead of finding a body, she found metal. "Sparrow?" She said one last time. It was unspeakable…


End file.
